


Двое в подлодке, не считая пингвина

by hisaribi



Category: Yume 2kki
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Всегда проверяйте закрыт ли люк подлодки, ведь иногда у вас может возникнуть неожиданный пассажир.





	Двое в подлодке, не считая пингвина

**Author's Note:**

> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого

день xx/yy/oooo  
11:10  
Мы с Капитаном прибыли на доки и вот-вот начнем погружение на дно морское. Немного отстаем от графика, но в целом, не смертельно.  
11:11  
Капитан начинает курить. Где-то в тумане, помимо пугал в красных платьях и с черными волосами, я разглядела незнакомца. Он подошел к нам и сразу ушел обратно в туман.  
11:13  
Капитан докуривает последнюю сигарету на поверхности. Эта странная особа возникла вновь. И вновь ушла. Подозрительно.  
11:20  
Все готово к погружению, проверено и перепроверено. Задраить люки!  
11:25  
Услышав чьи-то шаги, я обернулась, но там никого не было. Наверное, что-нибудь в машинном отделении. Раз Капитан не обращает внимания, то все в порядке.  
11:26  
Нет, все же это были шаги. Кто-то спустился по лестнице в командную рубку. Кто-то, кого я не в состоянии увидеть.  
11:27  
Капитан сказал не отвлекаться от управления и вернуться к контрольной панели. Эти шаги меня порядком напрягают. И вообще, как он заметил, что я смотрю не на показатели приборов?  
11:29  
Кто-то дышит прямо над моим ухом. По всему телу прошел ровным строем рой мурашек, оборачиваться страшно.  
11:30  
Обернулась. Зря: прямо за мной стояла девушка с огромным шаром, чем-то напоминавшем бомбу, вместо головы и нарисованным глазом на нем.  
Глаз моргнул.  
Не нарисованный.  
Черт.  
11:35  
Мы уже отплыли, возвращаться, по мнению Капитана, слишком долго и дорого, топливо ведь не за копейки, поэтому мы продолжили свой путь. Я решила не обращать на подозрительную гостью более внимания и вся вернулась к контрольной панели, следуя приказу и примеру капитана.  
11:36  
Краем глаза я взглянула на неё. Бродит по рубке и все рассматривает. Но она ведь была девушкой, что это за парень? Наверное, просто показалось, так как этот глаз… Меня опять передернуло.  
11:40  
Видимо, ходить по кругу это скучно, поэтому она уселась на третье свободное кресло возле контрольной панели. Во всяком случае, она ничего там не трогает, но, на всякий случай, я подарила ей предупреждающий взгляд, чтобы даже не пыталась.  
11:45  
Тысяча чертей. Она тронула. Раздался оглушающий вой сирен, которого я не слышала уже очень давно.  
11:46  
Оборачиваюсь. Почему, мать ее, у нее вместо головы теперь коробка с носовыми платками и она их кидает на пол вокруг себя? Остановить приток воды это не поможет и суше от этого не станет.  
11:50  
Попытки вернуть управление в свои руки провалились, на некоторое время я даже забыла о нашей… Пассажирке. Да и ведет она себя как-то слишком тихо.  
11:51  
Оборачиваюсь. Она на моих глазах превратилась в ПИНГВИНА, мать ее.  
11:52  
…Она уплыла.  
11:59  
Капитан заметил, что мы тонем.  
12:07  
Его попытки вернуть управление успехом так же не увенчались.  
12:10  
Погружаемся все глубже в морскую пучину.  
12:14  
Мы вышли из тонущей подлодки и сели на ее корму, ожидая пока она достигнет дна, чтобы попросить помощи у жителей Атлантиды.  
12:16  
Я никогда в своей жизни не курила, но сейчас, глядя на то, как Капитан спокоен, мне это не кажется такой уж плохой идеей.

P.S. как же я ненавижу пингвинов.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
